Music Box 1: I've been thinking about you
by Tanja
Summary: Scully is dating a guy, but realizes something (or better to say someone) is missing


Title: Music Box 1: I've been thinking about you (April 4, 1999) Author: Tanja E-mail: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Category: PG Keywords: MSR, Scully/Other, Mulder/Scully 

Archive: Please archive at Gossamer, ATXC, EMXC. Anywhere else please let me know first! 

Summary: Scully's dating somebody, when she realizes that something is missing, or would it be better to say somebody? 

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. They are from CC, 1013 and Fox Network. But I wrote this story and not CC ;-D. Please don't sue me, this is only a hobby! The song is called I've been thinking about you, from Mariah Carey. 

Author's note: This story is the first one in a new series of song fics that I would like to call the Music Box series, because they'll be based on songs from the album Music Box from Mariah Carey. 

Music Box 1: I've been thinking about you (1/1) "O.k. I'm out of here." Scully turned off her computer, grabbed her coat from the rack and turned around before she walked out, taking a look at Mulder who was still working. It didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon, knowing him he would probably be around for another couple of hours. "Going on a date Scully?" He said it teasingly, looking up from the file he was reading. Not expecting her to answer the question with a "In fact Mulder, yes I am." He tried to hide his surprise, which obviously didn't work, because she said: "Unlike some other people I won't mention here, I'd like to give my social life at least a try Mulder." "Sure Scully, have fun tonight." When she closed the door behind her he mumbled "but not too much without me." 

Scully hurried home, it was 5:30 already and her date was going to pick her up at 7:00. Mike was somebody she had met in college. They had dated a couple of times, but before things had become more serious between them Mike had transferred to another university. Last week she had bumped into him in the super market. He had immediately asked her out on a date. And she had accepted, why not? It would be nice to go out on a date again, the last time she had been on one was a long time ago. She couldn't even remember when. But now that she was getting ready for the evening, she had the feeling that something wasn't right about this, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Trying to forget about the feelings, she fixed a few last things on her hair. Then she heard a knock on the door. She quickly walked to open it for Mike. There he stood, a big smile on his face, handing her a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Hello Dana." "Hello Mike, thank you for the flowers they are beautiful." "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." Mike commented, while she quickly put the roses in a vase and blushed. "Let's go." She said. Picking up her bag, they walked out and drove to the restaurant. Scully had a wonderful evening. At the end of the evening Mike brought her home, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Mulder's evening had been less successful. After Scully had left he had tried to get some work done, without success. After staring at the screen of his computer for an hour without typing a word, he had given up. He had gone home, but even his extensive video collection hadn't helped this time. Nothing helped to get his mind of Scully being out on a date with another guy. He had always told himself that one day he would tell her that he was in love with her. Tell her that he had been head over heels since the day they met. But he had waited too long, every now and then he had told himself that he had to tell her before she would meet some guy she would spend the rest of her life with. And every now and then he had chickened out again. And now it might be too late, 4 years he had waited, 4 years she hadn't meet that guy, but now she might have. That night Special Agent Fox Mulder didn't have much sleep. THE NEXT DAY When Scully arrived that morning in a very good mood, Mulder wasn't there yet. 

Later that morning the phone rang. Mulder picked it up. "Mulder" "Oh hello, I um I was looking for Dana Scully." A man's voice said hesitantly. "She's here, one moment, your name please?" "Mike" "One moment Mike." Scully looked up from her file when she heard Mike's name. Mulder handed the phone with a couldn't care less expression to Scully. "Some guy named Mike for you on the phone." She quickly took it from him. Mulder pretended not to be listening, but he followed every word of it. 

He heard Scully finish with: "Okay, I'll see you tonight." When she had hang up the phone, she obviously felt the need to explain. "That was Mike." "That's what he said when I answered the phone." Mulder answered dryly, not even looking up from the file. 

"We're going out again tonight." She didn't know why she was telling him this, he obviously wasn't very interested. He answered, this time looking up from his work "I'm happy for you Scully, have a nice time tonight." After that he looked at his watch and stood up from his chair. "If you'll excuse me now I have an appointment." As he walked out Scully tried to figure out why she was so disappointed by his reaction. He came back from lunch later that afternoon, looking agitated. , Scully thought with a pang of jealousy. The truth wasn't anything even close to that. Mulder had been at the Lone Gunmen's office, they had made remarks about him being in love with Scully the whole hour. And that been just a little too much for Mulder. In the end he had almost run out of their office. They worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Saying goodbye, they both went their own separate ways. A FEW WEEKS LATER Scully had been seeing Mike for a couple of weeks. She had to admit the guy was cute, gentle, good-looking. The first two weeks he had only been giving her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye after a date, he opened the door for her when they entered somewhere, he brought flowers every time, always asked how her day had been and listened to what she had to say. Simply said, he was perfect in every way. Then why did she have the feeling that something was missing? She had told Mulder again and again how perfect Mike was, except for the part that she felt something was missing and Mulder had listened interested, nodded and walked out. He had said that he was happy for her. Somehow that was not the way she wanted him to react. But what did she want then? Why was she so disappointed by his reaction? She had no idea. That evening there would be an FBI party. Skinner demanded that they be present. Mike was coming with her. She wondered who Mulder was bringing, if he would come of course. She was getting ready for the party when the phone rang. "Scully." "Hi honey." "Hi mom, how are you?" "I'm okay, but how are you doing sweetheart?" "Oh I'm alright, I'm getting ready for that FBI party I told you about." "Oh are you going there with Mike?" "Yes I am." "So how are things going between you and Mike?" "Great, he's everything I could wish for ..." she paused for a moment. "But?" Her mother knew that there was a but coming. Scully sighed. "I don't know mom, sometimes I've got the feeling that something is missing." "Well you know sweetheart, sometimes you'll find what you're missing right in front of you." 

"Excuse me?" "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find what you're looking for." At that moment the doorbell rang, Scully looked at the clock and knew that it would be Mike to pick her up for the party. "Mom I have to go, I'll talk to you later." "Okay bye Dana, oh and promise to think about what I said." "I will. Bye mom." After hanging up the phone she walked to the door to open it for Mike. LATER THAT EVENING They arrived at the party. More people were arriving, Skinner welcomed everybody. Scully introduced Mike to Skinner, in the mean time looking around for Mulder. She didn't see him. After a while of talking to some other agents, Mulder walked to them. He greeted Scully with a kiss on the cheek, which surprised her because that absolutely wasn't Mulder's style. She introduced him to Mike. Then Mulder surprised her again. He asked her if she wanted to dance. She accepted and followed him to the dance floor. While they danced, Scully listened to the words of the music. We've known each other For a long long time But I never really noticed All the magic in your eyes I've been around you A thousand times before And you've always been a friend to me But now I'm wanting more I must have been so blind I never realized You're the one that's right for me All the while I couldn't see And now I feel so strange I'll never be the same Going 'round and 'round in circles And I don't know what to do 'Cause baby I've been thinking about you In the most peculiar way I've been thinking about you It's unbelievable to me But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you And suddenly Scully knew what she had been missing all that time. There's no explaining how I feel inside I'm going thru a transformation That's so hard for me to hide I had a revelation that Finally opened up my eyes The one I spent a lifetime searching for Was right here all the time I was oblivious so very out of touch All the while I couldn't see You're the one that's right for me And now my world has changed I'll never be the same Going 'round and 'round in circles And it's all because of you Sweet baby She didn't want a man who brought her flowers every time, she didn't want somebody who said yes and amen to everything she said, she didn't want Mr. Perfect. She wanted somebody who she could laugh and cry with. Somebody who would walk to the end of the earth for her, but who also wasn't afraid to say no to something she said. A friend, a lover, a ... partner. I've been thinking about you In the most peculiar way I've been thinking about you It's unbelievable to me But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you I've been thinking about you In the most peculiar way I've been thinking about you It's unbelievable to me But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you Don't you know That you're blowing my mind What you do to me I can't describe Baby I can't hold back anymore I just can't conceal it You're the one I really adore I've been thinking about you In the most peculiar way I've been thinking about you It's unbelievable to me But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you I've been thinking about you In the most peculiar way I've been thinking about you It's unbelievable to me But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you She remembered her mother's words earlier that evening. "You'll find what you're looking for, sometimes it's right in front of you." Had her mother referred to Mulder when she said that? All this time she had been looking for the right one, and he had been in front of her. She realized that she had been in love with Mulder for a long time, just hadn't want to admit it. But he wasn't in love with her, otherwise he would have reacted more jealous during the past weeks when she was talking about Mike, wouldn't he? Hesitating she looked up into Mulder's eyes. Eyes that reflected love, care and tenderness, for her. She didn't understand, he wouldn't be looking at her like this if he didn't care. Why then had he been acting the way he had since she had met Mike. He had said that he was happy for her, hadn't shown any emotion at all, hadn't been jealous. "Mulder." She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. "Scully I .." When Mulder was about to say something he was interrupted by Mike. "Would you mind?" He asked politely. Mulder let go of Scully immediately. "Of course not, she's all yours." Scully had no other choice then accepting. She saw Mulder walking out of the room, all she wanted to do was run after him, tell him she loved him, but she couldn't. Not right now anyway. If she would everybody would look at her. Tonight she promised herself, tonight she would talk to him, tonight things would be changed. 

So she danced and talked with her colleagues. Again and again looking at her watch to see if it was time to go already. Finally the evening was over. Mike brought her her coat and drove her home. When he wanted to kiss her goodnight she stopped him. "Mike please don't." "Is something wrong?" he looked at her, wondering what he had done wrong. "I'm sorry, but I... I" She looked at him, this was a really nice guy, and she was about to dump him. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him, but she had no choice. Her heart belonged to Mulder and not to him. "Can't go out with you again." Mike finished for her. She looked at him in surprise. "Yes, but how did you know?" "You're in love with Mulder aren't you? She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to hurt you. I only realized this evening that I've been fooling myself by pretending I wasn't." "I know. The moment I saw the two of you together on the dance floor I realized. I knew you were never going to look at me the way you looked at him." 

She didn't know what to say. These were the simple facts, they wouldn't change, not ever. 

He looked at her with sad eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Goodbye Dana." After that he walked away. Scully leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her face, whispering "Goodbye Mike." Then she realized what she had promised herself earlier that evening. She quickly walked into her apartment to grab her car keys and ran to her car. When she got at Mulder's apartment she saw that it was completely dark. Maybe he wasn't even there, she almost lost the courage to go through with this. But she knew she had to, so if Mulder wasn't there she would wait for him to come home. She opened the door with her own key, thinking that Mulder wouldn't be home. But he was, he was sitting on the couch, watching tv in the dark, switching channels absently-minded. "Mulder" She stood in front of him. "Scully? What are you doing here?" He turned on a light and saw that she had been crying. "I, I um wanted to talk to you." "About what?" He had no idea why she had come all the way to his apartment this late. "I need to know something." "Ask and I'll see if I can help you." "Do you love me?" His jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" "Do you love me?" "Scully I don't know why you're asking this, but ..." "Mulder the answer is yes or no!" She almost yelled at him. "But what about Mike?" He protested. "Yes or no Mulder, this isn't about Mike, but about you and me!" Now she was yelling. 

"Okay, if you really want to know, yes I do love you. I did from the moment we met and I haven't stopped since then. But what's the use of all this, you have Mike now, so be happy!" Mulder was yelling now too. Before he knew it she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tried to protest but gave up and pulled her even closer, kissing her desperately, afraid that she would stop and leave. But she didn't have plans to leave at all. She was very happy with where she was now. After a few minutes they let go of each other. Scully smiled "I love you Mulder." "You do?" Still a little breathless comma he looked at her in surprise. "Hmmhmm" "But what about Mike?" He hardly dared to ask. "Would you please stop talking about him. We broke up tonight, I realized that I wasn't in love with him but with you when we were dancing tonight." "I'm glad you did, I don't think I could have gone one pretending I didn't care much longer." "You did care." "Of course I did, I just didn't want to show you. I wanted you to be happy, even if that meant with somebody else." "But I wasn't happy, you're the only one that really makes me happy." She grinned at him, while he leaned down to kiss her again. And that night they found their happiness, together. The End O.k end of story. Feedback always welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl 

More stories can be found at http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html 


End file.
